


Notes Feature

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Sometimes Lilly's flashes of inspiration are just really inconvenient.
Relationships: Kat Miller/Lilly Rush
Kudos: 14





	Notes Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge.

Kat Miller groaned as the lamp on her side of the bed was turned on and she was thrust out of a dream and into half two in the morning. 

“What are you doing Lil?”, she grumbled as she rolled onto her side and covered her head with her pillow.

“You don’t keep a notebook beside your bed”, Lilly Rush said, as though that was all the explanation necessary for why she was rooting through her bedside table.

“Why would I? I use my bed for two things…”, Kat said, and she waved her hand towards the computer desk, “there’s post-it notes on the desk”.

“Thanks”, and Kat’s grumbling just seemed to bounce off of Lilly as she went over to the desk, then came back with the post-its. The lamp by Kat’s head went off and then a few seconds later, the one on the other side of the bed where Lilly had been sleeping before all of this, clicked on.

“It’s half two, Lil, what’s so important you’re rummaging through my stuff?”, Kat asked, rolling onto her other side and squinting at Lilly from beneath the pillow, “you know we gotta be up in three hours right?”

“I couldn’t sleep, then I remembered something about the case and I thought if I didn’t write it down I might forget it”, Lilly explained, scribbling away on the post-it. She pulled the first one off and stuck it to table on her side, then filled a second one and did the same. 

“Might forget it”, Kat grumbled, pulling the pillow down further and rolling back over, “the day you forget something about a case is the day we’re all going to retire”.

She heard Lilly chuckle to herself as she set down the post-its, then the room plunged back into darkness. Kat did plan to stay grumpy with Lilly, after all a day in homicide on broken sleep wasn’t ideal, but then Lilly wrapped her arms around Kat from behind.

“Remind me to show you where the notes feature on your phone is”, Kat grumbled as Lilly settled down to go back to sleep, “Can’t have you waking me up for cold cases”.

“I never thought about that”, Lilly sounded like she was waking up all over again and Kat swatted her arm gently.

“Just go back to sleep, Lil”.


End file.
